


Sugar Babies

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jensen is Jeffrey’s son, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Written for SPN reversebangLife has never been easy for Jared. So when his friend Chad tells him about Sugar Babies, an organization that matches young men with older wealthy men, Jared jumps at the opportunity. His sugar daddy Jeffrey is fun, kind, generous and really good in bed so Jared thinks he has finally hitched a ride to easy street.Then Jared does the most stupid thing possible and falls in love with Jeffrey.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to emmaslayer for the awesome art and the inspiration. Link to art post is here https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/657629.html
> 
> Thank you also to Carole (firesign10) for the betaing - you rock!

****

**  
October**

“I’m sorry sir, but your card was declined.” The blue-haired punk handing Jared’s card back didn’t look a bit sorry.

Jared flushed as the man behind him sighed impatiently. He handed the card back to the punk. “Try it again, I know I have enough to cover this.”

Barely. Maybe. Jared wasn’t exactly good with money, not that he ever had enough to develop any kind of money management skills with. His part-time job stocking at Target hardly raked in the dough, and he didn’t get paid again until next Friday.

“Sorry, declined again. Perhaps you could pay another way,” the teenager suggested.

Jared looked sadly at the hamburger and fries. He had known he was low on funds, so he had foregone his usual second hamburger. He wondered if there was maybe enough on the card so that he could at least get the fries.

“I’ve got this,” Chad said, pulling out a wallet, a wallet that was actually bulging with cash, before handing the teen a $20. “Go ahead and find us a seat Jay-bird, I’ll be there after I get my food.” Ignoring the man that had been waiting behind Jared, Chad began placing his order.

“Which bank did you rob and why didn’t you cut me in the action?” Jared asked as soon as Chad sat down opposite him.

Chad’s mouth was already stuffed with fries. “I am hurt you would accuse me of such a thing. I have committed no crimes; I earned this money honestly.”

“You are telling me that you got this much money by working?” Jared asked incredulously. Chad wasn’t exactly known for his industriousness.

Chad shrugged, took a loud noisy sip of his Coke. “I finally found a paying job that utilizes my special skills set.”

“Getting high and getting laid?” Jared asked with a grin.

“Well the getting high I have to do on my own time,” Chad replied.

Jared looked around at the other tables before leaning in to whisper. “You are turning tricks?”

“Bro, don’t sound so dramatic.” Chad chided. “It’s not that, not exactly. I got a guy, he buys me nice clothes, he set me up in a sweet apartment. I go with him to boring company parties and stuff like that.”

“He pays you for the pleasure of your company?” Jared asked, because Chad was his best friend, but it was hard to believe anyone would pay Chad for the honor of his company, especially when he just shoved eight French fries in his mouth at once. Jared eyed Chad’s untouched hamburger hungrily, his own food was gone.

“That and for orgasms. It’s awesome to be paid for orgasms,” Chad replied with a grin.

“So, this is different from turning tricks how?” Jared asked.

“It’s all legitimate, there’s a contract and everything. And it’s just one guy, he’s a bit boring and foiksy, but he’s good in bed and he pays me well, buys me anything I want. How much does your job pay you again?”

Jared looked at Chad’s watch, it was new and very obviously expensive. He thought of the money in Chad’s wallet.

Jared had grown up in a trailer park. His dad had hightailed it out of his life before Jared had turned two, his mother had been fired so many times by the time Jared was twelve she had given up working altogether. He had worn Goodwill clothes and rummage sale shoes to school, his clothes now were purchased using his Target discount and by far the nicest clothes he had ever owned. He had never even held as much money as was in Chad’s wallet.

He wanted a better life, but going to college would mean four more years of poverty followed by a mountain of student loan debt. Working his way up through the ranks of Target would take years, and that is if he were able to keep his job. He was two months behind on rent and facing eviction. On TV, people facing adversity had gumption and pulled themselves up by their bootstraps with determination and a winning smile. Life just didn’t work that way, at least not for people like Jared.

“So, how did you two meet?” Jared asked, aiming for casualness but falling far short judging by Chad’s knowing grin.

“Funny you should ask,” Chad said, and pulled from his pocket a very crumpled paper which he handed to Jared.

Jared smoothed it out as well as he could. It was a flyer for a group that was meeting this upcoming Friday night. “Sugar Babies?” he asked.

“Met my Jim there. It’s a group that helps match older guys with younger ones. Some of the guys are just looking for companionship, or a pretty young thing to parade on their arm. Some are looking for sex too, but both have to agree on the terms of the relationship. I picked a guy looking for sex, because after a night of listening to a bunch of old people talking about boring things, I need to get laid.”

“And in return for the companionship and maybe sex, they give you money,” Jared mused as he read the flyer. There was a number to call to get registered before the meeting.

“Money, jewelry, game systems, whatever you want. These men have money to blow and they are only too happy to share it. Easiest money you will ever make, and if you find a guy like Jim, the most fun,” Chad said with a wink. “You have to admit, it beats the hell out of working for Target.”

Jared held out his hands. “Okay big spender, give me another $20 cause I’m still starving, and I’ll pay you back when I find my own sugar daddy.”

“Or sugar grandpa,” Chad said, handing Jared $40. “Knock yourself out.”

_Four days later_

It was one thing to joke about it with Chad.

It was another thing to actually walk in the room and have several pairs of eyes size you up simultaneously.

Most of the eyes looked him up and down, and then turned their attention elsewhere.

Jared understood. The room was full of young men with angelic faces wearing artfully revealing clothes, barely legal twinks.

He was twenty, and in the last year he had sprouted another three inches and who the hell knows if he has stopped growing.

Chad must have fit right in here, with his youthful impish face and his I’ll-do-anything attitude.

Jared, with his tall body, broad chest, lanky build, was not what these men were looking for.

At least there were cookies.

He grabbed five ‘cause what the hell and found a place to sit.

A man in maybe his early forties called the meeting to order.

Jared, as a newcomer, was forced to introduce himself. The eighteen-year-old that got up before him, wearing a tank top and cut-off jeans that left little to the imagination, had flirted for everything he was worth during his introduction. Jared saw at least three of the older men licking their lips.

Jared stood up, waved awkwardly. “I’m Jared, I’m 20, I have no idea what I am doing here or why I came but – uh – that’s it, I guess.”

“What are your likes, Jared?” one of the older men prompted.

“I like money,” Jared replied, easily, and this time he smiled big and let his dimples pop.

There was an appreciative laugh around the room, and then an older gentleman stood up.

He was twice Jared’s age, at least, probably more. He had a beard, with dignified streaks of grey. He was tall, too, close to Jared’s height and extremely good-looking, like salivating worthy. Well dressed. Jared knew fuck all about fashion, but he would bet his bottom dollar (if he had one) that the suit the guy was wearing was designer.

“I’m Jeffrey. I’m here looking for companionship mainly. I own my own business which keeps me pretty busy so it’s hard to meet people. I’m not looking for anything serious, just someone to go to parties and company events with me, it’s been a bit awkward lately being the odd man out in a sea of couples.” Jeffrey addressed all of this to the group, but for his next comment he looked directly at Jared. “And I like spending money.”

That was all Jared heard of the meeting. There was some chatter about rules and regulations, if they should have their next meeting at somewhere more fun, like a bowling alley and something about – something. But Jared’s mind was racing, trying to figure out how to approach this Jeffrey, how coy or un-coy he should be, and what Jeffrey was like in bed ‘cause damn.

He barely waited for the meeting to conclude before making his move. “Hi, I’m Jared.” He said to the man, still sitting in his folding chair.

“So, I heard,” Jeffrey said, looking at him, there was a twinkle in his eyes. “You look awfully big to be a sugar baby.”

“And I’m big all over,” Jared said, leaning over the chair, grabbing hold of each of its arms with his hands “Wanna see?”

“It’s not how big you are that I’m interested in darling, it’s whether or not you can keep up with me,” Jeffrey responded with just enough of a growl in his voice that Jared could feel himself heat up all over. Yeah, this was the one, no doubt about it.

“Why don’t you try me and see,” Jared challenged, lowering his head just a bit so that their lips were just a few inches apart.

Jeffrey laughed, and it was so unexpected that Jared straightened back up, unsure if he had said the wrong thing. “I think I will,” Jeffrey declared, standing up and smoothing out his perfectly unwrinkled suit. He reached in his pocket, pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to Jared.

Jared took them, he could see that they were hundred-dollar bills. He wondered a bit dazedly if the cheap market down his street even took hundreds. “Thanks?”

“I am going to assume most of your clothes are similar to what you are wearing,” Jeffrey said, referring to Jared’s fashionably ripped jeans (well, fashionably in the sense that he had them so long they had started to frazzle) and his bright red t-shirt with a rooster giving a finger imprinted on it. “I am going to take you to Carla’s tomorrow, so use that money to buy yourself something appropriate.”

For a moment, Jared wondered who the hell Carla was, before realization hit. “We can’t go to Carla’s. They have reservations booked weeks in advance.” He only knew this because the restaurant, still new enough to be newsworthy and fancy enough to appeal to the up-and-coming crowd, had been featured on a news story that had aired right before the sports segment a few days prior.

“I happen to know the owner,” Jeffrey said. “And I think the atmosphere there would be more conducive to us getting to know each other better.”

One of the young men closest to them twittered a laugh, and inched closer to his prey, the older man sitting in a chair across from Jeffrey. Jared figured Jeffrey had a point.

Except Jared had never been anywhere fancier than the Outback in his life.

“What if I take the money and run?” Jared asked, carefully placing the money in his pocket.

“Then I will have my answer,” Jeffrey said, looking at his watch. His very expensive watch. Jared wondered if it were real gold and how it would feel to have real gold pressed against his skin.

“Answer to what?” Jared asked.

“Call this number tomorrow at seven, and my driver will pick you up. If you show, you’ll find out.” Jeffrey held out his hand, Jared, keenly aware that his hand was sweaty as per usual, took it. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Jared. I hope you show up tomorrow night.”

He gave Jared a slip of paper with the number for his driver before turning around and walked out of the room.

Jared ignored all the other people in the room, grabbed a handful more of the cookies which were a bit stale but not too bad. And with a cookie in his mouth and several in his pocket, texted Chad. “What do you know about suits?”

_Next Day_

Jared sat in the backseat of the most expensive car he had ever rode in – a fucking Lamborghini – and tugged uneasily at the sleeves of his too-short dress jacket.

After a few stores in the mall produced nothing that would be remotely suitable and that would fit Jared, he and Chad had finally driven to a Big and Tall store. Jared was tall for sure, but still very much on the scrawny side, so finding something that would fit him lengthwise and still didn’t drown his lanky frame had been a challenge

He had chosen a black jacket and black pants that kinda fit when he cinched them tight with his belt, and a bright red shirt.

“Dude, I am pretty sure he wanted you to choose something classy,” Chad had said, holding up a white button up shirt for Jared’s inspection.

“I like this one,” Jared said firmly, admiring the way the color popped as he turned this way and that in front of the mirror. “Makes me look less boring. And the red matches my sneakers.”

And so, it was decided.

Several members of his apartment building had stopped to stare as the Lamborghini rolled up. The driver had politely informed Jared that Jeffrey had been held up in a business meeting, but would be meeting Jared at Carla’s.

They pulled up to the chrome and glass building, and a man dressed in a uniform opened the door for Jared.

He bit his lip as he looked at the building and tried not to feel intimidated.

The lobby of the restaurant was filled with exquisitely dressed people, apparently waiting on their table.

Jared walked up to the maitre d’ and tried to act like he belonged here.

“Do you have a reservation?” The blonde woman asked, peering up at Jared then back down at the little black book in front of her.

Jared wasn’t sure if he did or not. “It’s – uh – under Jeffrey – “

He realized he had no idea what Jeffrey’s last name was.

A hand wrapped around his waist and squeezed. Jared looked up to see Jeffrey standing beside him.

He looked good, like really good, and Jared was suddenly hungry for something far different than food.

The woman’s polite expression switched to one of genuine pleasure. “Mr. Morgan, so happy to see you. Your usual table is waiting for you.”

Morgan. Jared made a mental note of Jeffrey’s last name so he could google in later.

There was a flurry of activity as they were seated, handed menus. They were sitting at a table for two in a secluded alcove.

“Your usual wine?” the waitress asked.

“Yes,” Jeffrey said. “A coke for you?” he asked Jared. “Or do you prefer tea?”

“I like wine,” Jared responded with a grin. “Well, actually I prefer beer.”

“He’ll have a coke.” Jeffrey told her.

Jared gave him his full pouty hurt face.

“I believe you said you were twenty yesterday,” Jeffrey observed, as he picked up the menu and started perusing it.

“Almost twenty-one,” Jared offered. Almost being about nine months away.

“Well when that day comes, I’ll let you order the wine,” Jeffrey responded.

“So, you play by the rules,”:Jared teased, picking up his own menu. There were a lot of words he didn’t recognize, and no prices listed. “Kinda disappointing if I am being truthful.”

A foot rubbed the inside of his leg, nudged his thigh. “Not always,” Jeffrey promised.

Yeah, he picked the right sugar daddy.

From the bewildering choices, Jared took the safe route and went with steak. He had no inkling how much it cost, but he figured Jeffrey could afford it. Jeffrey ordered lamb.

Jeffrey asked him about his interests as they waited for the food, about what he liked, what kind of shows he watched, was he a reader. Jared found it easy to talk to Jeffrey, and also to tease and to flirt with him. Jeffrey sometimes raised his eyebrows when Jared flirted brazenly, sometimes gave him a stern look with Jared always answered with a cheeky grin, and sometimes flirted right back.

The questions continued even after they began their meal. After being asked what his thoughts were on politics and climate control, Jared pointed his fork at Jeffrey. “I know what you are doing.”

Jeffrey took a sip of wine. “And what is that exactly?”

“You are ascertaining if I’d embarrass you at those fancy get togethers of yours. You think maybe I’m nothing but a pretty face.”

“Never said I thought you had a pretty face,” Jeffrey replied. His foot was back, and this time it was shoeless. Jared was a bit stunned that Jeffrey would slip his fancy Italian loafers off in a place like this. “But you caught me, I do need to know that you can carry on a conversation.”

“Is that all you want me for?” Jared asked, batting his eyes dramatically, as he played footsie with Jeffrey under the table. “My brain?”

“That and your pretty face,” Jeffrey answered.

Jared laughed. “Well did I pass?”

“I think we could get along well together. I’ll have my lawyer draw up a contract, we can both sign tomorrow night.”

A contract? A real legal contract?

“So, you get my pretty face and witty conversation, what do I get out of this contract?” Jared asked.

“You will find I am a very generous man,” Jeffrey replied, and then leaned over and lowered his voice. “And an equally generous lover.”

Okay, Jared was sold.

They shared an exquisite dessert with sorbet and some kind of fancy pastry. Well shared in the sense that Jeffrey ate a tablespoon or two of it and Jared practically inhaled the rest of it.

Jeffrey took Jared’s hand as they walked out the door. Usually Jared’s hand engulfed everyone else’s, it made a pleasant change to note that Jeffrey’s hand was roughly the same size.

“My place or yours?” Jared asked. “And it’s gonna be yours because my place is a dump. For actual real, that isn’t a line.”

“I’ll have Eric drive you home,” Jeffrey said.

Jared looked at him, considering if he should push a little more. “It so happens I put out on the first date.”

“As it so happens, I do not,” Jeffrey replied. “But I’ll ride with you to your apartment complex.”

Jared sighed. He really thought he was going to get lucky tonight.

Jeffrey put his arm around Jared’s shoulder in the car. “There is one thing I do need to talk to you about before I have the contract prepared.”

“I’m clean. The Sugar Daddies admin made me provide recent text results before they allowed me to join.”

“Good to know, but not what I want to talk about,” Jeffrey said.

“Okay, shoot.” Jared said, snuggling closer to Jeffrey’s body. He was solid, he must work out quite a bit.

“I lost my wife a year ago. Cancer.”

“Oh,” Jared started to pull away, but Jeffrey’s grip on his shoulder didn’t lessen. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. It wasn’t a shock, it was a long time coming actually, but I still miss her. Every day. The thing is, I’m not looking for something permanent Jared. I am looking for a diversion, I’m looking for company, maybe even looking for a bit of fun. But once the term of the contract ends, so do we.”

“How long does the contract last?” Jared asked.

Jeffrey shrugged. “How about a year?”

In a year, he could make sure Jeffrey gave him enough money and gifts to keep him on easy street for a while, maybe enough money that he could plan a real future for himself.

“That’s perfect actually because I’m not ready for a real relationship either.” Jared said, as the driver pulled in front of his apartment building. “This is me.”

The apartment building probably had been nice once upon a time. Now it was run down, uncared for. Rent wasn’t much, and you didn’t get much for the rent you paid.

“Sounds like we are in agreement,” Jeffrey declared, then his arm left his shoulder, and he leaned in, brushing his lips against Jared’s. “Night, Jared. I’ll have Eric pick you up at the same time tomorrow night.”

“Don’t I get more money to buy another suit?” Jared asked. “I can’t be seen wearing the same outfit for two nights running, think of the scandal.”

“After seeing your taste in clothes, I’ll be picking your suits out from now on,” Jeffrey asserted. “Plus, we will be staying in tomorrow.”

Staying in. That sounded promising.

Jared got out of the car, watched as it pulled away.

“So, hooking now, Jared?” asked Tina, the teenage brat who lived down the hall. “I’m not surprised to be honest.”

“Bite me,” Jared retorted, and kept watching Jeffrey’s car until it was out of sight.

_The next day_

Eric dropped Jared off at the front door of the biggest house Jared had ever seen. It was not a stretch of the imagination at all to call it a mansion.

They drove through a gate that had to be unlocked to get to the house.Jared watched as Eric put in a code and then touched his fingertip to the screen.

“He’s expecting you,” Eric assured him before Jared got out of the car. “Just text me when you are ready to leave, and I’ll drive you back home.”

Jared walked up to the two huge doors that led into the house, and ignoring the doorbell, knocked on the door.

A man, his age, maybe a few years older than Jared, opened the door. He was dressed casually, not as casual as Jared though, in a nice pair of black jeans and a green button-down shirt that almost exactly matched his eyes.

If all butlers looked like this guy, Jared was going to have to get him one someday.

The man looked him up and down, clearly noting Jared’s torn jeans and frayed sneakers before asking in the haughtiest voice Jared had ever heard outside the movies. “Can I help you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a drink,” Jared stated, stepping around the gorgeous but snobby butler to let himself inside. “A whiskey if you have it.”

“Don’t listen to him, Jensen,” Jeffrey said, pulling Jared into a hug. If possible, the butler’s face looked even more pinched. Jared kissed Jeffrey on the cheek, just to piss the man off further.

“Jared, I would like you to meet my son, Jensen. Jensen, this is Jared.” Jeffrey said as they pulled apart.

“Your son?” Jared asked. “I thought he was the butler.” Which was true, but it also had the added benefit of ticking Jensen off.

Jensen didn’t offer to shake Jared’s hand. “I’m running late,” he said to Jeffrey instead.

“Give Dani my best,” Jeffrey said to him, as Jensen glared one more time at Jared and slammed the door on his way out.

“I’m sorry about that,” Jeffrey said to Jared. “He’s not exactly thrilled about me dating again.”

Jared arched his eyebrows. “Dating? Is that what we are doing?”

“Behave,” Jeffrey admonished, and then took Jared’s hand. “The contract is in my study. Business, and then pleasure.”

“Or we could mix them both,” Jared suggested as he looked around. Every room in the house they passed through was huge, with obviously expensive furniture and probably priceless art on the wall, though Jared knew nothing about art.

The study was the smallest room Jared had seen in the house so far. There was a huge oak desk, obviously antique even to Jared’s untrained eyes. A bookshelf lined one wall of the study, filled with books that Jared itched to get a hold of. On the other side was a liquor cabinet.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jeffrey warned.

Jared made a face. “There is no way you waited until you were twenty-one to drink,” Jared said, sitting in one of the big comfy chairs that were lined up in front of the desk.

“We are not here to discuss my misspent youth,” Jeffrey replied, pulling out a folder from inside one of the desk drawers.

“That sounds like a really fun topic, I think we should talk about it,” Jared grinned up at Jeffrey.

Jeffrey didn’t take the bait through; he just laid the contract in front of Jared. “I am going to give you a little bit of time to read this while I check to see how dinner is progressing. I hope you like Italian.”

“I like everything,” Jared admitted and then picked up the contract and began to read.

There was an exclusivity clause, which Jared was expecting. Jeffrey would set Jared up in an apartment they both agreed on, give him a generous living allowance, provide his clothes, transportation. In return, Jared would be available when Jeffrey needed him.

Jared’s duties were listed as Jared accompanying Jeffrey on business trips, charity functions, and other services as mutually agreed on.

Really, once Jared saw the amount of money Jeffrey was paying him monthly, he was ready to sign. The rest of the contract was filler as far as he was concerned.

Jeffrey brought back two members of his household staff to act as witnesses as they both signed.

Dinner was fabulous, Jeffrey’s private chef even came out of the kitchen to meet Jared and to ask his opinion about the food.

Jared’s opinion,was that if he ate here too often, Jeffrey was going to have to buy him a membership to a health club.

Jeffrey had the health club membership arranged before dessert was served.

Jeffrey took him on a tour of the house afterwards.

“And this room?” Jared asked, pointing to one on the second floor.

“My bedroom,” Jeffrey said, pulling on Jared’s hand to keep on with the tour.

Jared planted his feet. “I bet you have real nice artwork in there, I’d love to see it.”

Jeffrey chucked. “Subtle you are not.”

“As it so happens, I put out on the second date,” Jared said, leaning against the door. “And we really should celebrate our merger, by you know, merging.”

“This isn’t a merger,” Jeffrey pointed out.

Jared shrugged. “Semantics.”

Jeffrey looked at him, his expression was serious. “We are going to have to take this at my speed, and I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Will you be ready soon?” Jared asked hopefully.

Jeffrey took Jared’s other hand, held them both in his hands, thumb rubbing gently against Jared’s palms. “I have a confession to make.”

“You are a sex maniac?” .

“Do you ever stop?” Jeffrey asked, laughing.

“No, it’s why everyone loves me so,” Jared responded. “Okay, let’s hear this big confession.”

“I have never, with a guy that is.”

That wasn’t the confession Jared was expecting.

“Never?”

“I have always been attracted to men and women both, but back in my day, in Texas, it wasn’t accepted as it is now. It was expected that I find a nice girl, marry her, settle down. And once I met Allison, I was happy to do exactly that. But now that she’s gone – “

“You want to let your freak flag fly?” Jared interjected. “That’s okay, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Jeffrey laughed again, his laugh deep and full-bodied and Jared realized he was quickly becoming addicted to it. “I’ll be the one topping, just so we are clear.”

Jared shrugged. “I’m good either way. I’m flexible when it comes to sex. In fact, I’m flexible period. Wait til you see the very interesting shapes I can twist my body into.”

“Shit, Jared,” Jeffrey said, but his look was intense, and Jared could see that he was very, very interested.

“So, if we aren’t going to celebrate by popping your cherry, how are we going to celebrate?” Jared asked, leaning in closer to Jeffrey.

“That’s where I was trying to take you, before you went all sex kitten on me,” Jeffrey responded.

“More of a tiger than a kitten but whatever, lead the way.”

The destination turned out to be a viewing room, complete with a 98-inch high def tv that Jared would practically kill for. There was a movie theatre style popcorn maker set up with some freshly popped popcorn in little bags, along with a mini-fridge full of drinks. Jared, on his best behavior, well best for him, didn’t even try for one of the beers but pulled out a sprite instead.

Jeffrey had all the streaming services, of course he did, and after a bit of back and forth they chose a thriller on HBO to watch.

There was a huge couch that Jeffrey sat in the middle of it, while Jaed sat beside him, their thighs touching.

“There’s plenty of room,” Jeffrey pointed out. “We don’t have to squash each other.”

“I have to sit close,” Jared said unrepentantly. “I am going to need to steal your popcorn.”

“You have your own,” Jeffrey pointed out.

“Yeah, but I am still going to need to steal yours.”

Jared paid very little attention to the movie, but paid a lot of attention to Jeffrey. He was on his phone a lot, texting pretty much continuously until Jared pulled the phone out of his hands and tossed it carelessly to a nearby chair.

“That was important,” Jeffrey insisted, starting to get back up.

Jared pushed him back down and straddled his lap. “It can wait.”

Jeffrey offered no objection, so Jared leaned down and kissed him.

He tasted like the wine he had for dinner, sweet with a little bit of bite, and fuck this man knew how to kiss. This wasn’t the fumbling first kiss Jared was used to sharing with his past lovers. Jeffrey placed a hand behind Jared’s head and held him in place, he quickly took command of the kiss, deepened it, and Jared surrendered to it.

He was half hard when they came up for air. And he wasn’t the only one.

“Let me take care of this for you,” Jared said, scooting back a bit so he could stroke Jeffrey’s cock from within his dress pants.

Jeffrey’s lips looked a bit swollen, his eyes a bit dazed. “Jared,” he said, and it came out more like a plea than an admonition.

Jared pushed himself off the couch, sank to his knees.

“Fuck,” Jeffrey swore, but his hands were already fumbling with his belt.

Jared licked his lips, anticipating, as Jeffrey pulled down his pants and his boxers, letting his cock spring free.

Jared was no size queen, in fact up to this point he had never met a man whose cock was bigger than his own, and even now he wasn’t sure Jeffrey’s was longer. But it was definitely thicker, and Jared felt a shiver of excitement, just thinking about how that thick cock would feel sliding into him.

But for now, it was enough just to taste. Jeffrey pulled his pants down to his ankles and Jared settled into the area between his knees.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jeffrey asked, stroking his cock a few times.

“Oh, I’m very sure,” Jared batted Jeffrey’s hand away, and then leaned down to lick a strip down the long length of Jeffrey’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jeffrey said again, his head hitting the back of the couch.

It hit Jared then, this was the first time Jeffrey had probably been touched there in a year. More probably, if his wife had been sick and it was apparent that Jeffrey wasn’t the type to stray. It made Jared feel a little sad, true, but also more determined to make this good for Jeffrey.

He mouthed over the side of Jared’s dick, letting his lips taste and savor. He nudged one of Jeffrey’s balls with his nose, startling a laugh out of the man, before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it.

He looked up to see Jeffrey’s hands fisted in his lap.

Jared let the ball go with a loud pop and guided one of Jeffrey’s hands to his hair. “No need to be gentle,” he told Jeffrey. “I won’t break.”

Jared paid the same attention to Jeffrey’s other ball, taking his time, lavishing attention on it.

Jeffrey’s hand was restless in his hair, grasping and letting go, stroking through it, tugging lightly.

Jared turned his attention back to Jeffrey’s cock, it was harder now, the tip of it glistening with pre-come and Jared just had to have a taste. He let his tongue play with the slit of it, felt more pre-come pulse onto his tongue.

“You are going to have to stop teasing,” Jeffrey said, voice raspy and deep. “Before I explode.”

“I’ll get you there,” Jared promised.

He took just the tip of Jeffrey’s cock into his mouth, savoring the saltiness and the unique taste. A lot of men didn’t like the taste of come, but Jared didn’t mind it. In fact, he enjoyed everything about giving head and he was damn good at it.

He pulled a bit more of Jeffrey’s cock into his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, sucked.

Jeffrey was fully hard now, and it became apparent he wasn’t going to last long. He moved restlessly, his legs and the hand in Jared’s hair in constant motion. The cock in Jared’s mouth pulsed pre-come in a steady stream.

Jared took pity on the man, and opened up his throat, sank his mouth completely on the cock, he could feel the tip of it nudging the back of his throat.

Jeffrey was cursing now, his hand in Jared’s hair holding on tightly; he was pulling it and probably didn’t even realize it. Jared wrapped his mouth tightly around the cock, his tongue licking any part of it he could reach, and he sucked it in, let the pre-come trickle down his throat.

Jared’s hands fondled Jeffrey’s balls as he pulled off all the way and then sank down onto the long length of the cock. Jeffrey’s hips were thrusting up now, trying to burrow his cock impossibly deeper down Jared’s throat. Jared relaxed, let him take over, let him thrust in.

Jeffrey cursed as he came, cock so far Jared’s throat that Jared could barely taste him as Jeffrey spilled.

“That was,” Jeffrey began, as Jared sat back up, licking the last bit of come from his lips,

“Worth every penny?” Jared suggested.

“And then some,” Jeffrey pulled him up, and fuck he was strong, pulled him right into a kiss. “Want me to take care of that for you?” he asked when they parted again, several minutes later.

Jared was fully hard, his cock pushing painfully against his jeans. “Have you ever?” Jared asked, indicating his cock.

Jeffrey shook his head no.

“We’ll save that for later then, when you are more comfortable.” And Jared didn’t miss the look of relief in Jeffrey’s eyes. “I’ll take care of this myself, but you can watch.”

Jared unbuckled his belt, carefully unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips from the couch and slid them down far enough to free his cock.

It was hard, curling slightly upward,

Jared kept his eyes locked with Jeffrey’s as he took it in one of his hands, began to stroke. It was a bit of a rough slide, too dry, but he kept it up, slowly up, slowly down.

“Fuck kid,” Jeffrey rasped, and pushed Jared’s hand away. He spit into his palm, and then took over.

It was a little better slide, but not by much. But it didn’t really matter, Jared was so close. The pre-come he was practically spouting out helped, and Jeffrey’s hand was firm and steady and fuck, did that man know how to give a hand job.

Jared’s orgasm ripped out of him, spilling over Jeffrey’s hand, the front of Jared’s jeans.

“Hold on, I’ll get something.”

Jared laid his head back on the couch, too sex-sated to move.

Jeffrey made short efficient work of the clean up.

The movie had ended, and another one had started, but neither one cared. Jeffrey flicked off the tv.

“I hate to cut the night short, but I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow,” Jeffrey said, tossing the used tissues into the trashcan as Jared pulled his pants back up and fastened them.

Oh yeah, business arrangement, not a date. The high Jared had been feeling from the orgasm began to crash. “Sure, I’ll just text Eric to pick me up.”

“Hold on just a sec,” Jeffrey said, handing Jared a piece of paper that had been folded up in one of Jeffrey’s pockets.

It was a schedule, apparently Jared’s. “What is all this?”

“Appointments I’ve made for you. The first one is at my bank; my accountant will meet you there to help set up your accounts. One account is for checking, and one you will not have access to, will be a savings account.”

“You don’t trust me to save my own money?” Jared asked.

“Have you been good with money up to now?” Jeffrey asked.

Fair point, not that Jared had ever much to save, but money did seem to disappear rather quickly from his pockets.

“My realtor will meet you at the bank also, and she has some apartments to show you.”

“You aren’t going with me to look?” Jared asked, a bit disappointed.

“My day is packed, but if you pick one out tomorrow, I’ll check it out with you tomorrow night. Also, you have an appointment with my tailor, Cherie, I’ve already picked out the suits, she’ll make the alterations.”

“But what if I want to pick out my own suits?”

Jeffrey looked pointedly at Jared’s shirt.

“I like it,” Jared declared. “It’s a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater. I had an uncle who used to sing me that song all the time. It’s pretty appropriate I think, given that it’s almost Halloween.”

“And the fact that you consider that shirt appropriate under any circumstances, is why I am not allowing you to pick out your own suits,” Jeffrey said, sternly, but his eyes were twinkling.

“Oh, come on, I bet you rocked out to that song when you were younger,” Jared teased.

“A little before my time,” Jeffrey said, standing up.

“Are you sure?” Jared asked. “I think I heard your back pop just now when you stood up.”

Jeffrey laughed. “You are something else, kid.”

“A good something?” Jared asked.

“Stop fishing for compliments,” Jeffrey replied. “Eric will be by to pick you up at nine.”

“It would be easier if I had my own car,” Jared said. “I’ve always wanted a shiny new Porsche and I believe there was something in the contract about gifts for services rendered.”

Jeffrey wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist as he walked him out of the room. “So far the only service you have rendered is a blow job, I’m not sure you’ve earned a car just yet.”

Just yet, wow. Jared realized he was going to need to think bigger than nice watches and a game system for his apartment.

“You have to admit it was a hell of a blow job,” Jared said, licking his lips for emphasis.

Jeffrey laughed, pulled him into a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised.

“Looking forward to it,” Jared said honestly. “But I’m going to be tired after all this running around you have me doing tomorrow, I am going to need some pampering.”

Jeffrey laughed again. “I don’t know when I’ve had such a pleasant evening. Thank you, Jared.”

“I gave you a mind-blowing blow job and you call it pleasant? I think I’m offended,” Jared teased. They were at the front door now, and Jared found himself reluctant to leave.

“Night, Jared,” Jeffrey said, giving him a chaste kiss.

Jared reached up, pulled Jeffrey’s head close and gave him a real kiss, one that left them both breathless. “Night, Jeffrey,” he said and winked at him before he ran out to the waiting car.


	2. Chapter 2

**December**

Jared had never been to so many holiday parties in his life, some charity, some business, all lavish. There was a small break for Christmas Eve and Christmas, and then it was back to parties.

Jared wasn’t a bit surprised when he felt a familiar arm wrapping itself around his waist. 

The two women that had been talking to Jared, smiled at Jeffrey. “I know we’ve been taking too much of his attention,” Jayne said. “But your boyfriend is simply delightful.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Jeffrey said, pulling Jared close. 

After a bit more polite talk, the women excused themselves. Jeffrey pulled Jared into a public-appropriate chase kiss. “Most of my friends don’t even speak to me anymore,” he mocked-chided. “They just run right to you as soon as we enter a room.”

“Well. I am quite the charmer,” Jared said, as Jeffrey, predictably, pulled the glass of wine from Jared’s hand and handed it to a passing waitress. Jared had no trouble getting served alcohol, as most people mistook his height as a sign he was of age. It was okay Jeffrey took that one, Jared had two glasses already tonight.

“So, Barbara was telling me about their Christmas trip to Aruba. It sounds lovely. And warm,” Jared said to Jeffrey, as they milled around the room.

A band was playing,in one corner of the huge room, refreshments were set up in another. There was also a bar, a dance floor, and, in another room, a silent auction was going on.

“It is lovely, I went there once.”

“Take me,” Jared requested, letting a little bit of whine enter his voice.”I wanna go.”

“Sure,” Jeffrey agreed easily. “When we get a chance, I’d love to take you.”

“Not someday. Now. Today. I can be packed in an instant; I just plan to pack a pair of swimming trunks and nothing else. They are tiny, barely cover anything, you’ll love them.”

Jeffrey laughed, and stopped walking to look Jared in the eyes. “You’re serious.”

“Deadly,” Jared affirmed. “What’s the use of having all this money when you don’t enjoy it? When was the last time you did something spontaneous, had fun?”

“I thought we had quite a bit of fun last night,” Jeffrey said, pulling Jared close.

“Not saying last night was not fun,” Jared said, giving him a peck on the lips. “I am saying you have a private jet; you have plenty of money, and I have a pair of teeny-tiny trunks.”

Jeffrey,looked conflicted, which gave Jared hope. “I have a business to run.”

“It’s a holiday or will be. New Year’s Eve is tomorrow,” Jared reminded him. “Wouldn’t it be great to start the year with just the two of us, on the beach, with a couple of fruity drinks in our hands?”

“My business doesn’t shut down for the holidays. I have meetings scheduled for tomorrow.”

“Reschedule them, and don’t tell me it’s not possible because I know damn well it is. Or better yet, let Jensen handle them.” Jared gave a wave of his fingers to Jensen, who was glaring at them from across the room. Jensen turned his back to Jared. “I think he’s warming up to me,” Jared said to Jeffrey with a grin. “He’s going to run the whole business someday, and I am going to assume he is more than a pretty face.”

“Jensen is a very smart, clever businessman with very good ideas, some of which it has been my pleasure to implement,” Jeffrey said, predictably defending his son. Jeffrey’s fierce love of family was one of his most attractive qualities. Jared wished his mother loved him like that.

“Awesome, then he should have no trouble handling your meetings tomorrow,” Jared declared, and gave Jeffrey his full-blown puppy face. “Come play with me, please,” drawing the word please out, until it dissolved into a whine.

Jeffrey pulled out his phone, started texting someone. “We depart in half an hour; I’ll have Eric drop you by your apartment.”

“I’ll be ready in three minutes,” Jared promised. “I wasn’t kidding about just packing the trunks.”

_The Next Day_

Jared woke up beside Jeffrey, the early morning sun streaming through a window.

It was the first time he had spent the night with Jeffrey. They often retired to Jeffrey’s house after parties, or charity events, for a bit of a chat and sexy times, but always Jeffrey had Eric drive him home after.

And, although they had sex in many different ways, and there had even been a few memorable occasions when Jeffrey had dropped down on his knees for Jared, just the sight of which had left Jared in danger of coming before Jeffrey’s talented mouth had even taken him in, Jeffrey had yet to penetrate Jared. Jeffrey liked to control the relationship and how things progressed, and Jared understood that. Although Jeffrey would never admit it, Jared was aware enough to know that Jeffrey was protecting his heart. Jared knew from talking to Jeffrey’s friends that Jeffrey’s heart had shattered after his wife’s death. It had taken him months to pick up the pieces, start living again. His friends all loved Jared. None of them cared about the age difference, hell half of them had wives Jared’s age. They all said he was good for Jeffrey.

And Jeffrey was definitely good for Jared. He had a nice apartment in the same building Chad lived in, chosen from all the other nice apartments he had been shown for mainly that reason. He had every game system there was, including classic systems that he had envied his friends having when he was a kid. He had several expensive watches, more money than he knew what to do with, oh, and a Porsche that had been his Christmas present from Jeffrey.

And now he was on an island, staying in a condo that one of Jeffrey’s friends owned, complete with their own private beach. Yeah, life was fucking good and Jared planned to enjoy every moment of the ten months left on his contract.

Also, he planned to be fucked by the end of the day. Talk about starting off a new year in the right way.

Jared slipped out of bed, brushed his teeth, made a half-hearted attempt to tame his hair. 

He ordered breakfast for both of them from the diner a few miles away, arranged for the food to be delivered.

Jeffrey must have jet lag on a serious level, the man was always up with the sun. He needed his rest, and Jared did his best to ensure Jeffrey got it, moving around on bare feet, careful not to make a noise. He remembered to put on a robe, just as the delivery guy knocked on the door. He always slept naked, and, as he found out last night when he was too tired to do anything about it, so did Jeffrey.

He set breakfast up on the patio. The ocean, water so clear and crystal blue it almost hurt to look at it, was just a few yards away. There were a few lazy clouds in the sky, the sun beamed down warmly, Jared was protected from her rays by the awning covering the patio.

Jeffrey joined him, hair adorably sleep tousled. He had put on a pair of shorts and Jared realized it was the first time he had seen Jeffrey out and about in anything other than a suit. He had a broad chest, muscled arms. Jared knew he worked out regularly, and man, was the effort worth it. He also had a treasure trail that disappeared into the top of his shorts which was very distracting. 

“The food is getting cold,” Jeffrey prompted with a fond smile, Jared hadn’t exactly been subtle with the way he was looking Jeffrey over.

“Yeah, I am definitely hungry,” Jared said, smacking his lips.

“Behave,” Jeffrey admonished, digging appreciatively into his blueberry pancakes.

“What fun would that be?” Jared asked, but he grabbed a fork and began on his Belgian Waffles.

After breakfast, they took a leisurely walk on the beach. Jared made Jeffrey leave his cell phone back at the condo. “We should try out the whirlpool later,” Jared said. “I would hate to leave here without sampling everything there is to offfer. Also, I am fairly sure I spotted a bottle of champagne. It’s a holiday, so all your rules about drinking don’t apply.”

“You are such the hedonist,” Jeffrey said.

“And proud of it,”

Lunch was left over pizza from the night before. Jared swam in the ocean for a while, as Jeffrey half dozed on one of the patio chairs.

It was a beautiful day, and so far from what his life had been like BJ (Before Jeffrey), that Jared just wanted to scream his appreciation at the universe. He settled for plopping down on Jeffrey’s lap, wet trunks, and all.  
.  
“Fuck,” Jeffrey said, hands automatically going to Jared’s waist. “Are you actually trying to kill me?”

“Kill my own personal Daddy Big Bucks?” Jared asked, leaning down for a kiss. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The kiss got heated pretty quickly, Jeffrey’s tongue licking in Jared’s mouth, Jared squirming on Jeffrey’s lap.

He had planned to seduce Jeffrey into fucking him that night, but there was no time like the present.

“I lied about bringing just these trunks,” Jared whispered to Jeffrey, giving his ear a lick for good measure.

“Hmm,” Jeffrey replied, sucking a nice hickie into Jared’s neck.

“I also brought a bottle of lube,” Jared said. “A very big bottle of lube.”

The sucking on Jared’s neck stopped. “Jared.”

“I know you want to. That night I brought over the dildo, you were imagining it was your cock slipping inside of me, fucking me good.” 

Two weeks prior, Jared had brought his biggest dildo, some lube, and demonstrated to Jeffrey just how flexible he was. Jeffrey had quickly taken control of the dildo, fucking it into Jared with various speeds, sometimes pushing it hard against Jared’s prostate, sometimes by-passing Jared’s prostate all together. After twenty minutes of this delicious torture, Jared had come, untouched. 

“It’s such a big step,” Jeffrey said now, but he didn’t deflect the way he usually did when Jared brought the subject up.

“One I am more than ready to take, as I may have mentioned once or twice,”:Jared said, squirming deliberately over Jeffrey’s cock. Jeffrey might be unsure, but his dick was more than willing.

“You’ve been relentless,” Jeffrey responded, his hands tightening on Jared’s hips.

“C’mon, give in,” Jared wheedled. “Let’s bring in the new year the right way, with me on my back. Or on all fours. Or bent over this very table here.”

“Fuck,” Jeffrey said, his voice had deepened into that sexy growl.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Jared replied. He lifted off Jeffrey’s lap, and turned his back toward Jeffrey. Bending over, he slowly pulled down his tiny trunks, revealing what they had been barely hiding.

A hand reached out, rubbed against his ass checks, pulled them apart.

Jared held his position as a finger rubbed lightly against his hole.

“Lube,” Jared prompted.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

It was finally happening.

Jared kicked the trunks to the side, picked up the book Jeffrey had been pretending to read and his glasses that made him look even more delicious daddy, and placed them on a chair.

He plopped his elbows on the glass table, hoping it was sturdy enough to take their combined weight, stuck his ass out as far as he could, spread his legs wide apart.

Jeffrey slipped out the sliding doors, already naked, carrying the lube.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Jeffrey said as he carefully placed the bottle of lube down and flicked the lid open.

“You might not have noticed, but I’m a big boy,” Jared replied, wiggling his ass a bit. Yeah, Jeffrey was definitely bigger than what he was used to, but Jared had no doubt about his ability to take him.

A thick finger, wet with lube, cautiously breached his hole. The night of the dildo, Jared had opened himself up, putting on a rather good show for Jeffrey if he said so himself.

It always felt different when someone else did it, a little bit exciting, a little bit scary.

The finger pushed in slowly, and when it was all the way in, began moving around, experimentally at first, then with more intent. He found Jared’s prostate, and pushed hard against it.

“Fuck do that again,” Jared requested, pushing his ass back against the finger.

Jeffrey chuckled and pulled the finger out. Before Jared could whine a protest, the finger was back, and it had a friend. Two fingers were more of a stretch, but when the fingers found his prostate, Jared was too turned on to care.

One of Jeffrey’s hands was rubbing soothingly over Jared’s back, while the fingers on the other hand scissored deep inside him, the two fingers joined by a third.

“I’m ready,” Jared said, his cock so hard he was desperate for friction for it, but it hung under the table, too far from any object to find relief. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck me please,” Jeffrey said teasingly. Jared never referred to Jeffrey as “daddy’, the name having a bad connotation for him. They never even brought up the age difference, and although their relationship was not traditional by any means, in the bedroom Jared always felt like an equal even if Jeffrey was the one who defined the boundaries, so Jared knew Jeffrey was teasing with the please bit, and he responded accordingly.

“Fuck me now,” he demanded and reached behind him and pulled out Jeffrey’s fingers.

Jeffrey laughed and then there was quiet. Jared looked over his shoulder. Jeffrey had his cock in his hand, staring at Jared’s ass like it held the mysteries of the world.

Jared turned his head back around, laid his head down on his hands. This was Jeffrey’s first time with a guy, he remembered, he was going to let Jeffrey take this at his own pace.

The sound of the ocean was soothing, as was the sound of birds calling to each other. There were no sounds of traffic, no horns blaring, it was almost as if they were the only two left in the world, with nothing but time on their hands.

The tip of Jeffrey’s cock breached Jared’s hole. Jared took a deep breath and relaxed his body.

“I’ve dreamt about this,” Jeffrey said softly, almost reverently. “I dreamt about sinking into you, how responsive you’d be, how tight you would feelmaround my cock.”

“To get to the actual fucking, you’ll have to slide in further than that,” Jared said with an amused huff.

“You are such a brat,” Jeffrey said. “A beautiful, sexy, smart, uh –brat,” Jeffrey slid in further, Jared could feel himself opening up, letting Jeffrey in. 

Jeffrey’s hands returned to Jared’s hips, holding him gently. Jeffrey pulled back out, even though he had yet to be fully in, Jared felt the tip of Jeffrey’s cock tug at his hole, then Jeffrey was sliding back in.

“Better than any dream I ever had,” Jeffrey continued as he pulled back out again. This time, when he pushed back in, he didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed. fully inside Jared.

Jeffrey groaned, Jared surrendered to the too-full, too-much feeling, his body tingly all over.

“Is it okay to move?” Jeffrey asked, sounding out of breath.

“Yes, god yes. Fuck me.” Jared replied.

The pace was still slow, but steady. Jeffrey didn’t slam into him, but he wasn’t being gentle either, which Jared was grateful for. Every thrust pushed Jeffrey’s thick cock against Jared’s prostate, causing Jared’s cock to throb with want..

“Such a good boy,” Jeffrey leaned over, lavishing kisses on Jared’s back as his hips kept thrusting into Jared. “So good to me.”

Jared was hard and leaking and so fucking hot all over, burning up. He was going to have to rethink his belief about not being a size queen, because of the way Jeffrey was filling him up so good, the way his cock pressed so hard against Jared’s prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure through Jared’s body, he was soaring higher than he ever had before. He couldn’t imagine ever again being satisfied with anyone else.

Jeffrey stood back up, and,his hands on Jared’s hips tightened, and Jeffrey started pounding into him in earnest, holding Jared’s hips away from the glass table which was sliding a little each time Jeffrey pressed back into Jared.

“Touch me,” Jared begged. “C’mon Jeffrey, I’m so close. Touch me.”

“Gonna come on my cock or not at all,” Jeffrey growled and fuck, Jared’s dick was jerking, it was leaking pre-come so steadily. “I know you can come without a hand on you, it was the hottest damn thing I have ever seen. Gonna come for me now, Jared? Gonna come for me darling?”

The orgasm exploded out of Jared, and he felt come spurting out of his dick, whiting out his vision. He knew his ass cheeks had tightened by the way Jeffrey was cursing, now pummeling into Jared, chasing his own orgasm.

Jared felt it when he hit, felt the way Jeffrey’s grip tightened on his hips, felt the way Jeffrey’s dick jerked in his ass.

“Fuck,” Jeffrey said after a few minutes of heavy breathing. “If I had known it would be like this, I wouldn’t have waited so long.”

“I tried to tell you,” Jared said, struggling to straighten up on his now wobbly legs. 

“That you did,” Jeffrey guided Jared to a chair. “Have a seat, I’ll take care of the clean up.”

Jared leaned back against the chair, closed his eyes, basked in the afterglow. When he opened them again, Jeffrey was wearing shorts again, and in his hands were two glasses of champagne.

“Don’t take this as an open invitation to start sneaking drinks, well not any more than you already do and think I don’t notice,” Jeffrey said, handing Jared one of the glasses. “This is a special occasion.”

“Fuck right it is,” replied Jared as he took a sip of the champagne, felt the bubbles all the way up to his nose. “To sex, long may we indulge,” he added, bringing his glass up to clink against Jeffrey’s.

“Amen to that,” Jeffrey replied, and he took Jared’s free hand and held it as they watched the sun’s rays dance over the ocean.

**February**

There was a reason Jeffrey was an extremely successful businessman, his ability to become the best at whatever he attempted was unparalleled. Once he set his mind to something, he achieved it. Spectacularly.

Four months ago, Jeffrey had never even touched another man’s cock, much less put one in his mouth.

Now he deserved a mother fucking Oscar for best cocksucker ever.

Jared looked down at the man on his knees, who had Jared’s entire dick in his mouth and fuck that suction felt so damn good.

If Jared’s body wasn’t pressed so hard against the wall, he wasn’t sure his legs would be able to hold him up. His whole body was shaking with the need to come.

Jeffrey reached underneath Jared’s spread legs, ran a dry finger over his hole and Jared’s vocabulary disintegrated to cursing and pleading.

The finger slipped in, just the tip, as Jeffrey hollowed his cheeks and hummed and Jared’s orgasm exploded out of him.

Jeffrey stayed right there, sucking Jared through it, until Jared’s cock was spent.

Jeffrey was smirking as he stood up, pulling Jared’s head toward him for a kiss. Jared could taste himself in Jeffrey’s mouth, but it didn’t stop him from melting into the kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jeffrey murmured against his lips.

Jared kissed him a few times more before whispering back, “Thanks for the,spectacular orgasm but if you think that qualifies as a Valentine’s Day present, think again.”

Jeffrey laughed, grabbed Jared’s hand and led him to his enormous walk in closet. There was a set of skis, wrapped in a big red bow, a box of candy, which when Jared pried it open turned out to be filled with gummi bears instead of chocolate, and a jewelry box that was quickly opened to reveal a new gold watch..

“What are the skis for?” Jared asked, mouth already stuffed full of candy. 

Jeffrey tried to take the box of candy away from Jared, Jared just held on tighter.

“I don’t want you to make yourself sick,” Jeffrey chided. “Not when we have a long plane trip ahead.”

Jared stuffed more gummis into his mouth. “I don’t actually know how to ski. Not much snow here in Texas.”

“Lucky for you, you know a very good instructor,” Jeffrey crowded against Jared, kissing his sugar-sweetened lips. “I booked us a chateau in Switzerland for the week and the plane leaves tonight.”

Jared put down the candy so he could wrap his arms around Jeffrey. He was high on sugar and his orgasm and all the gifts. “A whole week away from your business? Jensen is going to think I have ruined you, All play and no work, just sex and fun all the time, such a tragedy.”

“You are incorrigible,” Jeffrey said. “Oh, and I got you this so you could amuse yourself during the trip.”

“I plan to amuse myself by joining the mile high club in a spectacular fashion,” Jared informed Jeffrey, but held out his hand for the gift.

It turned out to be the newest IPhone, not even available in stores yet. 

Jared squealed and pulled Jeffrey into a hug, peppering his face with kisses. “Thank you! Thank you! I love it and you and everything!”

Jared felt Jeffrey tense up and some of the joy he was feeling ebbed away. Jared let go of Jeffrey, stepped back.

Business arrangement. Nothing more, nothing else.

Jared started picking up his things, chatting away as he did so. “If I am going to be a snow bunny, I’m going to need a lot of new clothes. A few parkas, some of those furry boots, maybe a wool hat with ears..”

He could see Jeffrey begin to relax as he chatted away.

Jeffrey wasn’t the only one good at his job.


	3. Chapter 3

**March**

“What is it?” Jared said, heart pounding as he raced into the room. Even the normally unflappable Eric had been worried when he picked him up, and Eric was never worried.

Jared had his own car now of course, but Eric had already been on the way to pick him up when he called with the news that Jeffrey had been rushed to the hospital.

Jeffrey was sitting up in bed, he looked paler than normal and there were all kinds of monitors attached to him. Jensen was standing on the other side, arms folded across his chest.

“I’m fine,” Jeffrey insisted. “Eric shouldn’t have worried you.”

“Having a heart attack is not ‘fine’,” Jensen snapped.

“A heart attack?” Jared asked, grabbing Jeffrey’s hand. “Oh my god Jeffrey.”

“A small one, nothing to worry about,” Jeffrey smiled at him, but it was a tired one. 

“Talk some sense into him, I’m going to get us a coffee.” Jensen said to Jared, and it was the first time he had spoken to Jared without hostility. “I’ve already lost a mother. PDad, don’t leave me too. I’m not ready to be an orphan.”

“He always was a bit on the dramatic side,” Jeffrey said after Jensen left the room. “Sometimes I think he missed his real calling.”

“Don’t – don’t make light of this. What does the doctor say?” Jared asked.

“He says I’ll be fine. I just need to rest more that’s all, pop a few pills.”

“As soon as they release you, I’m going to move Into your spare bedroom and take care of you,” Jared declared.

“Nonsense, I am going back to work the day I am released,” Jeffrey replied, sitting up straighter as to prove his strength.

“You will not,” Jared insisted. “You are going to stay in bed until the doctor gives his okay, if I have to tie you to it.”

“Kinky,” Jeffrey said with a smirk.

“Whatever, I’m not going to lose you just because you are being stupid.” Jared grabbed Jeffrey’s hand and clutched it tightly. Jeffrey’s grip on his was much weaker than it normally was.

Jared had known it for a while, but seeing Jeffrey like this really brought it home. He had fallen in love with Jeffrey.

Jeffrey had never lied to him, had always held him at arm’s length, even when they shared a bed. Jared knew this was a contract for Jeffrey, not a love affair, but apparently Jared’s heart had not gotten the memo.

“Besides,” Jared said, pulling the bed closer. “I am going online and buying myself a sexy nurse’s outfit, one that doesn’t even reach my knees. I’ll be the flirty nurse; you be the dirty old man who drools every time I bend over.”

“I’m not an invalid,” Jeffrey grumbled, but Jared was relieved to see the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

“No, but you will let me take care of you.”

_Three Days Later_

“The doctor said a week. It’s been three days, that is not a week,” Jared said, pushing Jeffrey back on the couch. “Behave, and I’ll let you pick our next marathon.”

“I’m bored,” Jeffrey whined. “Plus, I need to check on things, see how the meeting went with the Tolin Corp group.”

“Jensen is handling things,” Jared said. “And I am not giving you back your phone, so there will be no checking on anything for you.”

Jeffrey glared at him, then grinned, that mischievous grin that always sent butterflies alight in Jared’s belly. “You are being so mean, but I know how you can make it up to me.”

“No, no sex,” Jared said firmly, or as firmly as he could make those words sound anyway.

“I’m bored, you are hot. Let’s fuck,” Jeffrey replied.

“And people say romanticism is dead. And the answer is still no. If you keel over mid-fuck Jensen will have me drawn and quartered.”

“I’ll let you do all the work,” Jeffrey opened up his robe, revealing he was wearing nothing underneath. He probably had this planned all along, rascal that he was.

“Wanna take a ride?” Jeffrey asked, spreading his legs wide, his cock already hard. “I know how much you like riding.”

‘Fuck,” Jared swore, trying to look anywhere else.

“Exactly what I am proposing,” Jeffrey said, grabbing Jared’s hand and pulling him closer. “There’s a bottle of lube in the liquor cabinet.”

Jared snorted. “Only you would keep lube in the liquor cabinet. What would Jensen think if he found it?”

“He’ll think the couch cushions will have to be cleaned. Again.” Jeffrey replied, and yanked Jared into a kiss. It was a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth, and Jaed knew he was going to give in while Jeffrey’s tongue was still determinedly exploring every inch of Jared’s mouth.

“Okay, but you are going to just sit there,” Jared declared, as soon as Jeffrey released him, and he thought his legs were steady enough to take his weight. “And if you kick off mid-orgasm, I am going to write ‘I told you so’ on your gravestone.”

“Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful ass?” Jeffrey asked, leaning back against the couch, his cock standing up proudly, waiting for Jared to come back. “It’s a work of art, that thing belongs in a museum.”

“Behave,” Jared admonished and tossed the lube on the couch, before slowly reaching for his belt. If he was going to do this, he might as well give Jeffrey a hell of a show.

**June**

“But I’ve never been to Las Vegas,” Jared whispered as the master of ceremonies droned on. In the plate in front of him, was a half-eaten chicken dish, Jared had finished all the chocolate cake though. “Please take me. Please Jeffrey. Pretty please with sugar on top? The sugar being me.”

Jeffrey was pretending to listen to the man at the podium, but his hand on Jared’s thigh tightened. “I think we talked about you behaving in public. Plus, Vegas is boring.”

“But it’s all I want for my birthday,” Jared said, tongue in Jeffrey’s ear. Jeffrey jolted in surprise, then gave Jared’s leg another warning squeeze. “Well that and the Gucci watch I saw the other day. And maybe a new necklace, one that is gold that matches the – “

“Our man of the year, Jeffrey Morgan,” the man was saying.

Jared sat up straight, winking at Jeffrey as he clapped. Jeffrey rolled his eyes, kissed Jared on the top of his head as he made his way to the podium.

**July**

“Best birthday ever,” Jared declared, as he dropped the cash he had won on the bed. “And Cirque was fucking fantastic, thank you for taking me.”

Jeffrey was looking at him with amusement. 

Jared was high on alcohol, which was finally legal for him to consume, high on winning at craps, high on the fantastic sex he knew they were about to have.

He wove his way to the big glass window, looked down at the sparkling town and realized it was early morning the next day and his birthday was technically over, but he had no intention of stopping celebrating it.

“We should order room service!” Jared declared. “I want steak, and fries, and a hamburger, and champagne and – “

“Anything you want,” Jeffrey said, standing behind Jared, pulling Jared’s body into his. “Anything your heart desires you shall have.”

Even Jensen had wished him a happy birthday as they left for their trip. He had no idea when Jensen had thawed toward him, maybe the day of the heart attack, but Jensen’s smile had been genuine as he told them goodbye.

He was probably simply happy to have the business all to himself for a few days.

“You know what we should do?” Jared asked suddenly, forgetting that Jeffrey was behind him and spinning around eagerly, hitting Jeffrey solidly on the nose. “Oops.”

He might have had more than a few celebratory drinks downstairs, the spin had left him feeling a bit dizzy and a lot unsteady.p

Jeffrey rubbed his nose, took a few steps away from Jared. “Drink some coffee?” he suggested.

“Hell no, champagne and lots of it. Also, we should find one of those Elvis impersonators and get married. Wouldn’t that be a hoot? A story we could tell our grandkids, well your grandkids, I can’t exactly have children. I bet there is an impersonator in that chapel down the street. Want to go check it out?”

Jeffrey was no longer smiling; it took Jared’s alcohol-soaked brain a few seconds to realize why.

“I don’t mean get married for real, that would be silly. I mean pretend married, we could get matching watches instead of rings,” Jared prattled, trying to cover.

Jeffrey took a few more steps back.

“I’m drunk,” Jared said helplessly. “I have no idea what I am saying, I won’t even remember this conversation in the morning. I’d rather just stay in here, just then two of us and do whatever we were about to do before - I’m hungry. Aren’t you hungry? We really should order room service.”

Jared reached for the phone, Jeffrey put his hand over Jared’s, stopping him from lifting up the receiver. “I never lied to you Jared. We both knew what this was going into it.”

“I told you, it was a joke, just me being my normal goofy self. Just pretend I never said anything,” Jared begged, giving up trying to call room service and heading for the mini bar. He needed another drink. Several of them in fact.

“I’m not in love with you,” Jeffrey said bluntly. “I never can be.”

“Because I am such a stupid silly kid?” Jared asked, turning toward Jeffrey angrily, the whiskey sloshing in the glass.

“Because I won’t let myself,” Jeffrey replied, always so painfully honest.

Fuck, if it was honesty Jeffrey was after…

“I love you,” Jared said bluntly. “I have for a long time and you’ve known it long before today. And you can pretend otherwise, bu I know you feel something for me. Something more than sex, something more than just a fun time. You can lie to yourself all you fucking want, but I know you have feelings for me.”

“You’re drunk, we’ll discuss this tomorrow,” Jeffrey said, grabbing his ever-present cellphone. “I’m going to book myself another room for the night.”

Jared yanked the cellphone from Jeffrey’s hand, tossed it against the wall where it shattered. “What the fuck are you so afraid of?”

Jeffrey’s eyes flashed with anger, but his control, his precious ever-fucking present control, didn’t break. “You need to calm down.”

“You need to fuck yourself,” Jared replied. “In fact, that’s a good fucking idea. You fuck yourself, because I am not going to be around for you to fuck any longer. I’m done. I’m breaking the contract. You can sue me, whatever the fuck you want to do. I don’t care. I’m done.” Jared searched n his pant’s pocket for his wallet and grabbed his own cell phone. “Goodbye Jeffrey.”

Jared stumbled into the hallway, with no idea where he was going. Yeah, actually he did. There was a bar downstairs, he was going to go there and drink all the alcohol.

When he let himself into the room hours later, stumbling blindly as he held on to hotel security who were escorting him, the room was empty except for Jared’s things which were packed in a suitcase, neatly placed on the bed. Jeffrey was gone.

Good riddance, Jared thought as he pushed the suitcase away, and stumbled into bed. Who needed him anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**October**

The nights were getting cooler.

Jared pulled his jacket tighter as he stepped out of his night class, into the dark chilly air.

He was studying business, using some of the money Jeffrey had given him to pay for the classes. During the day he worked at a hotel, checking out guests and settling bills. It was a shitty job, but it helped him pay his share of the expenses in the apartment he now shared with Chad.

Chad and Jim were still going strong, so Chad was almost never there. When he was there, he accused Jared of sulking, becoming a bore who never did anything fun anymore. Between his day job, his night classes, studying and grabbing at least a few hours of sleep a day, Jared had no time for fun.

At least that is what he told himself.

He stopped by KFC on the way home, picked up one of their $5 meals, walked the rest of the way to the apartment as the meal steadily got colder.

He had sold the Porsche; it had lost all of its charm anyway.

Jared was more than a little surprised to see Jensen sitting against the apartment door, apparently waiting for him. “Hi Jared,” Jensen said, scrambling to his feet. “Long time no see.”

“Uh, yeah,” Jared said, as he fumbled for his key, unnerved by Jensen’s sudden appearance.

He hadn’t heard from Jeffrey since his birthday in Vegas. He had long since closed out the checking account Jeffrey had opened for him, but before he did Jeffrey had deposited twenty thousand dollars into the account, like one of those bonuses they gave disgraced executives Jared thought. Jared hadn’t touched the savings account; had no idea how much money was in it. He planned to never touch it.

He had enough money to pay for four years of college, if he was careful. He sold all the gifts Jeffrey had given him, except for his favorite watch, the one he was currently wearing. This money he set aside for the business he planned to start one day, part of his ten year plan. Before selling them all, he had given half a thought to gathering all the gifts up and leaving them outside Jeffrey’s gate but fuck that, he had earned them.

He opened the door. “Did Jeffrey send you?” he asked Jensen.

“No, he would kick my ass if he knew I was here,” Jensen followed Jared into the kitchen, where Jared put his meal on a plate and stuck it in the microwave.

“Why are you here?” Jared asked, as he waited for the microwave to do its thing. “We were hardly friends.”

“I was a jerk to you in the beginning. I admit it, but in my defense, I thought you were a gold digger.”

“I was,” Jared responded flatly, pulling his dinner out and taking a bite of the chicken. It was pretty tasteless. He took a few more bites, pushed the plate away.

“He misses you,” Jensen said softly, after a long silence.

“He said that?” Jared asked.

“Not in so many words, but he is lonely, I can tell.”

“Well good thing for him that Sugar Babies is still open for business. I am sure he can find the fun carefree relationship that he wants,” Jared said bitterly. “Why are you here?” he asked again.

“I came to offer you a job as my assistant,” Jensen said. “I understand you are taking business classes now. I can take you under my wing, show you how a business really operates. It would be an invaluable learning experience for you.”

“How did you know that?” Jared asked. “Or where to find me for that matter?”

“Money talks,” Jensen gave an unrepentant shrug. “What do you say?”

“You want me to be your assistant?” Jared asked. “Work in the same office as your dad? No thanks.”

“We don’t work in the same office. Hell, we don’t even work on the same floor. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity I am offering here Jared, don’t toss it away because you are scared you are going to run into my dad.”

“Not scared,” Jared mumbled. “What makes you think I’d be any good at the job anyway?”

“Dad’s associates can’t rave enough about you. How smart you are, how clever. You really impressed some folks at those functions Dad dragged you to. Plus, I’m about to get married. I could use someone around, helping me lighten the load.”

“Congratulations,” Jared said. “I’ll think about it okay?”

Jensen handed him his card. “Just meet with me tomorrow morning, around nine. Let me show you around the place. Besides, there’s a free lunch in it for you if you show up. I know how much you like food.”

Jared gave him a half-hearted smile. What the hell, it would beat working at the hotel. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

_The Next Day_

Jared had kept the suits that Jppeffrey had made for him. They were custom made to fit him anyway, it wasn’t like they’d do anyone else any good. And if he were going into business, he would need them.

He was wearing one of the blue ones, along with a blue and white tie. He was wearing white loafers instead of dress shoes, he figured he was being considered for an assistant job, not an entry level business position so loafers should work. And they were comfortable.

The Uber driver dropped him by the entrance of the J&J Enterprises Building.

The receptionist beamed when she spotted Jared. “Jared, it’s been ages since you’ve stopped by. We missed you at last month’s get together. Hold on while I ring Jef – “

“I’m not here to see Jeffrey,” Jared cut in quickly.

“He’s here to see me,” Jensen said, approaching the receptionist from the elevator.

Misty looked from one to the other and a mixture of confusion and curiosity was evident in her eyes before she slipped back into her normal professionally friendly demeanor. “It was good seeing you again,” she said cheerily before greeting the next arrival.

“This is a mistake,” Jared mumbled as he followed Jensen to the elevator.

He had been to the building many times during the time of the contract, for parties and other functions, of course people would remember him.

“It’ll be fine,” Jensen assured him, hitting the button for the 11th floor. Jeffrey’s office was on the 12th floor, so maybe Jared wouldn’t run into him daily, but there would be no way to avoid him if they worked in the same building. Jared wasn’t sure he could handle Jeffrey treating him like a stranger, or worse, an old friend.

Jared tried not to hyperventilate, his tie felt too tight, his chest felt heavy.

“It’ll be fine,” Jensen assured him again as the elevator landed on the 11th floor. “My office is straight back there; I’m going to pick up a file and meet you in there.”

Jared could feel dozens of eyes on him as he made his way to Jensen’s office.

He opened the door, expecting to find it empty.

“It’s about time you got here,” Jeffrey’s booming gruff voice filled the room. “I’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes at least.”

Jared couldn’t move, Jeffrey turned around and saw who was standing there. For a long moment, they just stared at each other.

“Well then, since you both are here, there’s no time like the present for you to work things out.” Jensen said. “I’m going for a long lunch; you guys take as much time as you need.”

“It’s nine,” Jared said, it was the only thing he could think of to say.

“I said it would be a long one,” Jensen replied cheerfully.

“What is this?” Jeffrey asked, and he looked upset, angry. “You two have been conspiring behind my back?”

“There is no conspiracy. Jared thought he was here for a job interview, sorry about the subterfuge by the way Jared, but I needed to be sure you would come.”

“There is no assistant position?” Jared asked, feeling a bit stupid.

“If you really want to work here, I promise I will find you something. But if you want to learn a business, there is no better teacher than that man standing right there. I should know.”

“I’m going back to my office,” Jeffrey declared. “I’m sorry about all this Jared, if you need a ride home I can – “

“I don’t need anything from you.” Jared replied testily, starting toward the door himself.

Jensen blocked the door. “Nope, you are going to stay in this room, both of you, and work this out. Dad, you’ve been grumpy and miserable, and you are making everyone around you grumpy and miserable. You miss Jared, but you are too stubborn to admit it. You once told me making a mistake was okay, it is part of learning, but only a fool makes the same mistake twice. And Jared, you were good for my Dad, and I know you cared for him deeply. Give him another chance please. And now I am leaving, don’t make me barricade the door behind me.” Jensen pointed to one, then the other, and left, closing the office door behind him.

“I think I told you before he can be a little dramatic,” Jeffrey said, after a long tense moment.

“A little,” Jared said with a huff. “You don’t have to stay here and talk to me if you don’t want to.”

“How have you been?” Jeffrey asked. “I know you vacated the apartment.”

“I’m sharing one with a friend. I’ve started business school; I have a ten-year plan and everything. So, if you think I am still a sugar baby needing someone to take care of me, you can stop worrying. I am taking care of myself.”

“That’s awesome Jared, I’m really proud of you,” Jeffrey said, and his smile seemed genuine.

“Okay,” Jared replied, looking down at his watch because it hurt too much to look at Jeffrey beaming at him. “Well, I guess it was good to catch up. I’m sorry about all this.”

“No, don’t leave. Stay. Please.” Jeffrey urged and Jared dared to take another look at him. His beard had gotten a little longer, grayer. There were dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t been sleeping well.

“Why?” ared asked. “I think we’ve said all we need to say to each other. You made your position crystal clear, you always had actually. I was the idiot who fell in love. I can’t be a plaything for you to pull out when you need me and put away when you don’t, I thought I could, but I was wrong.”

“I never thought of you as a plaything,” Jeffrey insisted.

“Sugar baby, whatever. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful; I appreciate everything you did for me, and you held your end of the contract up better than I did. But, like they say, all good things must come to an end.”

“Do they?” Jeffrey asked.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Jared snapped.

Jeffrey pointed to a chair in front of the desk. “Have a seat, please. You’ve had your say, let me have mine.”

Jared sat, crossed his legs, waited.

Jeffrey went to the floor to ceiling window and looked out for a moment, before turning to Jared .”When my wife died, I thought my whole world had ended.”

“I know this, I know why you can’t love me. I’m not blaming you – “

“No, let me finish. It hurt so much; I was determined never to put myself in a position where my heart was in such danger again. When I heard about Sugar Babies, it seemed to be the perfect solution. No commitment at all, beyond the contract. And you, you were perfect for my needs. Smart, funny, sexy, a joy to be around. I actually patted myself on the back for the way everything worked out. Then I realized I was thinking about you when you weren’t around, anticipating your reactions to the gifts I bought you, I would catch myself daydreaming about you. And the more I felt you getting under my skin, the more I fought against it. Protecting my heart had become my mission, and I was desperate to protect it.”

“I understand all that about you, I really do. I was drunk that night in Las Vegas, I would have never mentioned getting married otherwise. I knew you wouldn’t marry me, not in a million years,”:Jared said.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jeffrey replied.

“You are sending me some seriously mixed signals here. I can’t tell if you are letting me down gently, which is kind of redundant, or if you are trying to butter me up for something.”

“If you can’t tell, then I’m doing this all wrong.” Jeffrey pushed Jared’s chair a bit from the desk, turned him around, Jared’s legs uncrossed in the process, unsure of what was going on.

Jeffrey knelt between them, and something stuttered in Jared’s heart. Jeffrey grabbed Jared’s hands, holding onto them as he spoke, “I failed in my mission, but my stupid damn pride wouldn’t allow me to admit it. Jensen is right, I’ve been miserable without you. In my insane need to protect my heart, I broke it all over again, except this time it was worse. It wasn’t illness or fate that took the person I love away from me; it was my own stupidity.”

“The person you love,” Jared echoed slowly.

“If you walk out that door, and never look back, I won’t blame you. But if you have it in your heart to give me another chance, I promise to make it worth your while.”

“I don’t need your money and gifts Jeffrey, not anymore. So, if that is what you are offering, the answer is no. Well, I mean, I still like gifts because I haven’t changed that much, but not as payment for services rendered.”

“I will shower you with gifts,” Jeffrey swore, kissing one hand and then the other, “because you deserve the world. I don’t want a sugar baby, or a jewel to parade on my arm at parties, or someone who only shares my bed for an hour or two. I want you Jared, all of you. I want to change my Facebook status to in a relationship, I want the world to know you are my boyfriend for real, I want someday to marry you on a beach in Aruba, and you can wear the tiniest white trunks ever made.”

“Okay, the Facebook thing was hokey,” Jared said, but then he took Jeffrey’s face in his hands and pulled him to a kiss, tender and slow, and it felt just like coming home. “We still have a lot to work out, and I need to know that you are willing to let your precious control go and let me in.”

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes,” Jeffrey promised, and his smile was wide and his eyes were shining, and Jared felt a surge of happiness so strong that it felt like anything was possible. “As it so happens, I have talked to my boss and he has let me take the rest of the day off to celebrate.”

Jared smiled, pulling Jeffrey up with him as he stood up. “You are the boss.”

“Lucky for me,” Jeffrey said. “Wanna go to Paris?”

“You are kidding me,” Jared said. “I have work, school.”

“You really should be more spontaneous, live a little.“ Jeffrey chided with a wink. “Just for one night, c’mon.”

“When I go to Paris, I want the whole experience.” Jared said, taking Jeffrey’s hand in his. “One night will not do.”

“So, where do you want to go?” Jeffrey asked. “The sky is the limit.”

“I want to go to your house,” Jared said honestly. “I want to sit on the couch and pretend to watch movies on HBO as we make out, I want your chef to fix us an intimate dinner for two, then I want to fall asleep in your bed, in your arms.”

“And if I want to blow you in the shower?” Jeffrey asked, as they shared a quick loving kiss.

“I think I will be willing to work that in,” Jared answered magnanimously.

They opened the door to find several people from the company, including Jensen, standing around waiting for them to emerge. At the sight of their clasped hands, there were whistles and applause, the loudest whistle coming from Jensen.

Jared could feel a blush forming, but Jeffrey held their hands up in triumph. “Shall we?” Jeffrey asked as they made their way to the elevator.

“We shall,” Jared said, and in front of Jensen and the staff and everyone, pulled Jeffrey into a kiss.


End file.
